


The Leash On My Life

by BeautifulGirlMachine



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: "Why is there no reader insert fanfiction for Hellboy" I remember thinking that, Coping, F/M, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, I hope someone likes it, I just wanted write Hellboy, I'm actually very excited for this story, Mental Breakdown, My First Work in This Fandom, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Slow-ish burn, Torture, and nervous, before I decided if no one else would that I would., how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulGirlMachine/pseuds/BeautifulGirlMachine
Summary: Learning how to control your new found powers. While dealing with the feelings you are developing for a demon. Good luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who loves Hellboy and wants some fanfiction of him.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+loves+Hellboy+and+wants+some+fanfiction+of+him.).



Insistent buzzing fills the morning air. You groan from the tangled mess of blankets and pillows that you are currently submerged underneath, sleep mingling with your system, tempting you to close your eyes again and just forget the world that's awake outside your apartment. Your alarm clock fades into peaceful silence and the temptation of slumber is extremely hard to resist. You spend a few moments mentally arguing with yourself, as if to not feel as guilty for going back to sleep. That second, your eyelids slide shut again.

Your alarm springs to life, the blaring repetitive sound of it’s ringing assaulting your eardrums and beats the tiredness out of you briefly enough. You sit up and shut the alarm off with a quick swat. Getting up, you stretch and groan at the way your body reacts, a sense of awareness sweeping through you. A yawn makes it's way out your mouth while you rub your eyes and decide it's time to be a somewhat productive person today. 

You had to get to your job. You worked at an old book shop. It was a small library full of books on myths and folklore. Not too many people visited it, much less bought any books, except a few sketchy people, but hey, you didn't discriminate. If someone wanted to buy a book there's nothing wrong with that. You still got paid decent enough so no complaints on your end. For the most part it was a pretty mundane job. 

You take a quick shower and munch on a piece of toast. You weren’t a big breakfast person. Big meals in the morning just upset your stomach. You wash down the dry toast with a glass of good old orange juice. A fast pace is always set for you in the morning, at least, in everything you do except getting out of bed. Your bed was a clever enchantress. It was harder getting out than it was getting in. It could tempt you, even on the day you get up wide awake, back into a blissful slumber. Speaking of which, you had to leave before you crawled back into your bed. You swear it was calling to you. 

__________

Work is a breeze as usual. You sit up by the register seated on a stool, and you watch as people come in and out all day. Some people have browsed the wide selection of books today but no one had bought anything. You skim through an old book on a supernatural creature called a Phoenix. It was quite interesting, raising from the ashes of each past life. Pretty cool, but too bad they aren’t real. At any rate, it was better than reading about vampires or werewolves. You had enough of those from corny teenage novels and movies in the media today. 

The only thing that pulls you attention away from the book is a potential customer entering the shop. This man looks over the shelves and doesn't seem interested in anything at all. You mark him off as another person who isn't going to buy anything from this place and get ready to continue reading the book of lore. 

When he stops at one shelf, his eyes skimming over the spines of each book. His fingers come to a stop upon a book you can barely make out from your spot over by the counter, but you believe the title begins with a ‘H’. His fingers slide up, teasing the notion of him taking the book from it’s place on the shelf. Maybe he would actually buy something. That hope fades when his eyes shift over to you and a strange spark seems to erupt inside his dull brown eyes. His hand drops from the book as if he completely forgot about it all together. 

He slowly approaches the front counter, a calculated and determined flow blended within the movement of his every step as if he just laid his eyes on a prize. You aren't sure if you should be flattered or creeped out. Fear wins over all, and your body becomes stiff. Your muscles tensed up with each of his steps, heart pounding itself against your ribs as if it's screaming at your body, or maybe it just wants to escape by itself. 

“Ah.” he says, his eyes sliding shut as he takes in a deep breath. “What a lovely surprise. It must be my lucky day.” He chuckles and suddenly reaches out, his fingertips barely brushing your skin. As your body finally decides to react, snapping into action, you jerk away from him, but in the process you stumble and fall off the stool, hitting the ground with all your weight. There had been no way to brace yourself. All the air in your lungs leaves you, and you're just a gasping mess on the floor. You can hear his amused laughter, as if this is the most fun he's had in awhile. 

You briefly think of how this reminds you of all those girls you yelled at in horror films as you crawl across the floor, body not yet willing to stand and run. His footsteps sound like bombs going off. Fear heightening your senses, and exaggerating the reality of this situation, you feel like the helpless zebra being closed in on by the lion. Everyone watches it on animal planet, and it's always so tragic yet amazing. Now all you felt was sympathy, because you were finally beginning to truly understand what it meant to be prey. His hand grabs your ankle in a firm hold. You try to shake his hand off but there is no way out, for his hold is unyielding. He just continues laughing and tugs you toward him as if you weigh a mere few pounds. 

When struggling doesn't work, the pleading begins. Begging sobs leave your mouth. If this wasn't such a dire situation you would’ve cringed at how pathetic you sound. Just as you're struggling meant nothing, so do your frantic and hysterical pleads. 

“How sad.” He speaks with false emotion. Why was he so strong? Just his hand on your ankle was enough to keep you in place. Your head is spinning and your heart seems to be overworking itself, beating a rapid, unhealthy pace, fingertips sore from your futile attempts to grasp onto anything that could be used to pull yourself away from this man. There was nothing but hard wood floor to grasp at, which provided no proper hold for you to use to even get away. The last thing you could think before your vision goes dark, is you so should have stayed in bed today. 

______________

You wake up bound to a chair, ropes viciously digging into the skin of your wrists. You're lucky your ankles are covered by your jeans, because the rope that held them to the legs of this chair felt even tighter. 

Part of your quickly panicking brain can't help but think of this as a cliche. If he was going to kidnap you, couldn't he be more creative than this? Trying to wiggle out or tug at the ropes just causes a nagging ache to get settled into your system. You instead focus on trying to look around and see anything important about the place you're in, but it's pitch black and you can't see in the dark. All you can do is sit there and wait for whatever fate holds for you, which seems to be only horrible things today.

Hell, who knows if you'll even have a tomorrow to contemplate how or why fate hates you. What did you do to deserve this? Was it not helping that old lady with her groceries that one day? You had been in a rush and didn't stop to help the struggling elderly woman. Or was it cause you yelled at those children last Halloween? 

If you were in a logical state of mind you would've known it was so stupid to think that. This could've happened to anyone, anywhere. 

“I see my little hound is awake.” You heard the stranger’s voice in the darkness but couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what direction it came from. And what the hell did he just call you? A hound? That's rude and disgusting. What kind of nasty kinky shit was he into? You hear his footsteps loud and clear. Your other senses sharpened as your vision is obscured at the moment. Every time his feet fall against the ground, your heart beat itself against your ribs more forcefully, labored breaths leaving your mouth, and your lungs felt like they were on fire trying to supply you with enough air as you panicked. The constricting grasp fear and panic had on your body tangled any questions or verbal protests you could shout in your throat. 

“Aww little hound, it's okay. Don't fear, I mean you no harm” He speaks with a twisted sense of concern in his voice. You feel fingertips gently glide up the flesh of your neck to your jaw. You turn your head to look in that direction, but the touch is gone and no one is standing there. 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” You choked the words out. Suddenly the man is before you, his hands cupping your cheeks angling your face towards his, your noses almost brushing each other. You must be going crazy, but his eyes match the darkness surrounding you both, pitch black, not a single speck of light residing within his eyes. 

“Because it's what you are, a hell hound.” Okay, this man was completely insane. Did he escape an asylum or something? “What?” You can't help the laugh that leaves your lips. “You're crazy.” You shake your head, trying to remove his hands from your face. His grip on you tightens, and he holds your head still. “I am not crazy. You just don't seem to know about the powers locked within you.” He moves one hand down to your chin, using a firm grip to keep your head still, while his other hand slides down to your chest. You squeeze your eyes shut, fearing the worst, but his hand rests above your frantic heart. 

“Calm yourself, I've be more than willing to help you discover your powers. Little hound” The dark desire isn't for what you thought it was for. You open your eyes to meet his and they have returned to their natural hue, but you don’t know which is more unsettling his dull emotionless brown eyes or the eyes devoid of any light. He lets go of you and you let go of a breath you didn’t know you’d had been holding. Short lived relief floods through you. 

You never saw it coming. You quite briefly and naively believed every would be okay. 

His hand crashes against your face like lightning striking the earth. Pain washes over your already overworked nerves and the unexpected hit caused the chair you were stuck to, to fall to the floor. So you lay sideways, inhaling quick puffs of oxygen. This whole situation was so unreal, until now you had secretly hoped it was a nightmare but the pain assured you that you were very much awake and a crazy man had decided for you to be his victim today. 

“Please” 

Maybe it the emotions overloading your systems or simply the realness of this situation settling into your brain. Tears build up in your ears and roll rapidly down your cheeks. You sob like a newborn baby wishing for the tender touch of its mother, hell you wished your mother was here to hold you and tell you it was okay. 

“Please, please just let me go. I won’t tell the police. I just want to go home.” words broken and choked out among your sobs. 

“No no don’t cry and beg, it’s quite pathetic. It’s not like I want to hurt you, But your powers force my hand, living as a normal human as apparently kept your powers from awakening someone has to help them along think of me as guiding them” The way he puts so much enthusiasm into this talk of your so called “powers” crawls under your skin and makes you even more frightened. If this is just the start what else does he have in mind, how far will he go for these “powers”? You don’t want to even think about it but you can’t push these worrisome thoughts from your mind. He fixes your chair, seating you up right again. 

“Shall we begin the fun?” He questions as if you have a say in any of this. He snaps his fingers, light floods the room and you squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for them to adjust to the level of brightness.

Once you can open your eyes. You observe your surroundings. The room has signs of obvious decay, the drywall is chipping, mold is growing on different spots on the walls. You were assuming this was an abandoned building he was keeping you in. The nearby window was covered by dark curtains so you had no way of seeing exactly where you were.

Any thoughts of anything else but your pain are forced from your mind as the man strikes you again, again, again, and again. His simply smacks turn to punches and kicks. He also begins to switch the areas of which he blows land, assaulting your whole body. This continues until bruises litter your flesh, one of your eyes is swollen shut, and blood drips from your nose and your now busted lip. 

“Well, damn I thought that would work.” He sounds disappointed that his vicious beating didn’t trigger your “powers”. You want to scream and shout at him. But he already worn out your throat drawing screams from you, as volumes you didn’t even know your vocal chords could reach. Your body and throat are sore and aching with searing pain. 

“Ah I have an idea” He approaches you quickly and cuts the rope holding you, if you had anything strength left in you would’ve struggled and fought him with every fiber of your being. But your beaten body is too weak. He picks you and walks out of the room he had been keeping you in. carrying you down the hallway, he enters a new room and you quickly realize it’s a bathroom. He lays you down on the ground and turns toward the tub and begins to fill it with water, This would be your death, drown by a insane man in a abandoned house. 

The feeling of dread building in you is usually, you’ve had a phobia of water all your life. When you were little you never wanted to go to the beach or any pools. Your parents usually had to talk you into taking baths and as you got older you settled for quick showers. Once the tub was full enough, he turned back to you. The only protest you can muster is weak mumbles of what you’re pretty sure is just gibberish. He shushes you and pats your head gently, as if he is not about to murder you. The second your body touches the water, you squeeze your eyes shut. You won’t give him the sick satisfaction of watching the life drain from your eyes. 

You take the quickest breath you can before your body is submerged under the water with a push of his hands. Which keep a firm grip on your shoulders. 

At first it’s somewhat okay, because you still have air. But once the need for more festers in your lungs, they begin to burn and ache with the desire to be fill with the gas required to keep you living. Try as you might to keep your mouth close, your body's natural instinct wins out and your mouth opens only to be flooded with water. But that’s not the worst thing, something within you feels different than before the dreadful fear of water is masked by something else. Your body reacts on it’s own, your hands shoot up from the water shoving your captor with strength you never know you had. It had to be an adrenaline rush. But you body feels fill with enough strength to lift yourself up and out of the tub. Your one thought was this could be your choice, to get away from this deranged man. 

If you had stopped to looking in the mirror, you would of seen your unswollen eye glowing a faint red hue instead of your natural eye color. Rushing out of the bathroom, you locate a set of stairs nearby and run for them. Hallway down them you can see the hallway that leads to a door. You feel a sense of freedom and want it so badly. You make it to the bottom of the stairs. But sadly your escape is foiled, the man is in front of you. You swear all you did was blink, you hadn’t even heard his footsteps behind you.

“Don’t run little hound, this just got a little more exciting. I can feel you scratching the surface of your powers.” His hand weaves it way around your neck, finger tightening enough to stop you from receiving oxygen. The burst of strength you had is now gone, leaving you weak and aware of your pain again. For the second time today you black out, thinking if you had just stayed in bed a few moments longer and fallen back to sleep this wouldn’t of happened. 

 

_____________

 

You awake once again bound to an object, this time it isn’t a chair it’s a metal table. With a lamp hanging from the ceiling providing light for you. Your mind races to thoughts of horror movies once again and how this felt like a scene straight out of one. This room, looked like it was below ground like it a cellar or a basement. 

Your clothes that had been soaking wet were now dry, you had to have been out for awhile. You notice your captor in the corner, searching through a large cabinet. You wonder why he let you stay unconscious while he upon finding what he needed turns towards you with a larger container filled with some kind of liquid you could hear splashing with his every step. When he is a few feet away you notice that it’s a gasoline container and in his other hand is a lighter. 

No, no, no, no. you find whatever scraps of strength and will to live that remain in your body to try and struggle against your restraints.

“I have to speed up the process, I'm expecting unwanted houseguests little hound. I have no more time to waste on trying to be gentle.” Beating you and trying to drown you were his way of being gentle? Just when you thought he couldn’t shock you anymore. 

“What kind of sick person are you?” you wish you could shout it but it only comes out as a whisper. He grins as he puts the lighter down on a nearby table you hadn’t noticed before, which was covered in knives, scalpels, along with many other sharp objects that could be used to cut up a person. He now uses his free hand to unscrew the cap to the container. 

“Little hound, I’m a demon” His eyes flicker to the abyss like hue that shows perfectly the darkness that lies within this being. Okay, so supernatural creatures were real, hooray! Still didn’t mean you were one and it still made this man, this demon is very insane. 

You gasp as the first splash of gasoline hits you body, the liquid seeping into your clothing re-dampening them. He continues throwing it onto you until you are covered head to toe in gasoline. 

He even has the gall to start humming as he picks up the lighter, a smile spread across his lips as if he couldn’t be happier to be about to burn a person to death. Flipping open the lighter, the tempo of his humming picks up, it’s eerie how calm he is. Watching him attempt to light the flame a few times, you are glad for a few extra seconds on earth. Hoping his unwanted house guests would hurry up, your best guess is he means the police.

Though how could they stop a demon? 

A loud thud rings throughout the house, sounds like a door being broken down. Someone can be heard entering the house. Why would anyone come in here alone? Part of you is concerned while part of you just wishes they would hurry up and get on with rescuing you. You’re so focused on the possibly of being saved, you don’t realize the lighter is now cooperating with the demon. Your eyes lock onto his, as he flicks the lighter onto you. 

It kinda surreal to watch the flames grow and dance across the gasoline, springing to life upon your clothing and flesh. You hear this hoarse screaming, that sounds to harsh and full of pain. You put two and two together, and realize it’s your own voice. You struggle and scream, as the fire eats away at you. It hurt, it hurt so bad. But then like before in the water, when your life was slipping away. 

Something inside you reacts, this time it builds and builds to a breaking point. Then there is a rush of power. No longer are you scraping at the surface. What was held back is now free and awoken inside of you, the fire no longer hurts instead it soothes, and pours strength into your body. But this surge of power is too much, it is wild and new. All this power at your fingers. It all had laid dormant within you for all your life until now. 

You try to gain some kind of control but this sudden burst of new found power overwhelms you. The fire explodes viciously attacking the home, it crawls up the walls and across the floor. It strikes and lunges at the house like a predator upon it’s weak prey. Consuming the old decrepit wood of this house. The fire also destroyed the straps that had bound you to this table. You push yourself up and off the table. Which results in you ending up on the floor. You now have enough strength to as least move, but your wounds are still a heavy burden. From your spot on the floor you can tell this is a basement, the stairs leading to a door is a clear sign. You don’t even know if you can make it up them. 

The decision is ultimately made for you. The door like before is broken down, or rather punched down. And a large muscular man resides in the doorway. But that's not what threw you off. 

It was the filed down stumps on his head, the huge right hand he had, the tail that swayed back and forth behind him. And all but not least his bright red skin. No way, another demon? So no one was coming to save you. While he began his descent down the stairs. 

You tried to crawl away as if you had anywhere to escape to. But still you would try. You only stopped when you reached the back wall of the room. You turned back to face him. Watching as he effortlessly walked through the flames and they didn't nip or bite at him. And his face gave away no signs of discomfort or pain. 

“Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you” He kneeled down before you, his right hand which felt as if it was made of stone rested on your back, and his other hand slide under your legs. Lifting your up as if you weighed nothing. You waited for the other shoe to drop for him to laugh in your face as he snapped your neck like a toothpick or something like that. Fortunately enough for you no such thing happened and he carried you out of that house. 

The reality of everything that happened to you today came crashing down on you. Your powers eventually settled the fire upon your skin going out. You felt so drained, you passed out again. 

But the next time you would wake up, it would be in the bureau of paranormal research and defense. With a whole new world awaiting you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Emptiness, a suffocating abyss covers the whole area. You can't see, you can't feel, nor smell. But your hearing is sharp as ever._

_Somewhere is the darkness resides a noise. At first it's too far away to figure out exactly what it is. You try to ignore it and reach up to simply block it out by covering your ears with your hands but you can’t move your hands, you glance down to notice they are cuffed, nailed down the table you are apparently lying on. The same goes for your legs as you try to move them to only to met with the same resistance. Fear creeps into your heart. And the noise you had once been unable to detect what is was, is now recognizable._

_From somewhere in the darkness around you, someone is humming. It’s a soft and calm melody. It seems to caress the fear within you, urging it to grow. To prosper and flourish into terror. The melody sinks deep into your skin and seeps into your bones. The unsettling calmness of the humming, now strangles your body in a strange grasp. Paralyzed by it’s power. You open your mouth to scream, to shout, to break the spell or more like curse cast upon your body._

_But any verbal protests or questions, twisted and weaves themselves into knots in your throat. The only thing that can leave you lips are choked barely audible gasps._

_The humming stops abruptly stops and there’s no longer a hold over you. Everything comes rushing back, You feel the pain in your wrists and ankles from the tight restraints. You can see a man approaching the table you are on as a small dim lamp provides a poor light source. You can smell something burnt, but can’t exactly tell what it is. But the stench makes your nose burn and a nauseous sensation blossoms in your stomach._

_The man steps range of the lamp’s light so you can see him clearly. The whole left side of his face looks burned, the flesh deformed, and charred. The burns had cut so viciously through layers of skin and tissue, the bone of his jaw shows. The burns travel all the way down his neck and disappear beneath his shirt. The black injured skin clashing with his natural skin tone. The look in his uninjured eye is menacing. Haunting. A look you would never forget._

_“Hello, little hound. Do you like what you did to me?” His words are laced with venom. Spat at you with such twisted anger, like a seed rooted and tangled deep within the earth. Your eyes widen, you, you did that to him. Part of you says he deserved it for what he did too, but another part of you is wrecked with guilt and fright, your powers did that to someone._

_“I’ll be coming for you little hound” His hand races towards your neck. You flinch expecting a harsh impact. Only to be surprised by the light, gentle way he brushes your skin. His fingers dancing above your pulsing artery. He stares straight into your eyes as his fingers enfold themselves around your neck, applying enough pressure for his intent to be seen clearly._

_“That’s a promise” ___

___________________ _

__Your body jolts, sitting up in the bed you resided in. A scream climbs it’s way from your chest to rips it way out of your mouth. It’s a shrill, hoarse shriek triggered by the fear in your heart. Faintly you heard a heart monitor going off, beeping rapidly. Your eyes registering the plain white room you are in._ _

__A woman in scrubs rush into your room, a nurse. Were you in a hospital? She steps forward cautiously like approaching a frightened animal. She places her hands on your shoulder to guide you back down into a lying position. The touch rips another scream from your lips and prompts a flinch from her and you. You shove her away only to feel your body protest with pain. Looking down you realize your arms are wrapped up in bandages._ _

__“(y/n), sweetie I need you to lay back down and calm down” The nurse switches to verbally convincing you instead of physical contact. She stands a reasonable distance away holding up her arms to indicate she means you no harm at all. “You are safe, no one here will hurt you. I promise” You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Trying to recall what happened. A strange man? demon? Person had saved you. And now you were here, wherever here is._ _

__You hear the nurse take a step forward and your eyes snap open, locking onto her. “Where am I?” You needed answers. “Your questions can be answered later, now you need more rest. You’ve been put through a lot in the past day” She tries to calm and sooth you with a gentle tone but you are not having it. You wanted answers now, you weren’t going to relax until someone gave them to you. Fear and anger mingle inside of you. Your high strung emotions triggering a react from within. A growl tumbles out of your mouth. Distorted and deep laced with anger. You point at her, a strange warmth radiating in your hand, and flames erupt from your flesh. Wrapping and molding themselves around hand. Like an aura. As if the flames meant to portray your emotions, they flicker with every racing beat of your heart. Threatening to grow as your anger does._ _

__“No, I want answers now!” Fear flashes across her face. “You will get them in due time.” A voice sounds from behind her. You set your eyes on the doorway, where an elderly man stands. A calm collected look on his face. His motions for the nurse to leave and shuts the door behind her. “Our main priority is your health. Rest up and I will answer all your questions when you awake.” The fire on your hand simmers down and the flames fade into embers that faintly glow on your skin. His calm attitude, even when faced the threat of a angry hell hound. In turn helps you relax a little. You take a deep breath and glance over at the man._ _

__“Please, I just want some answers” You plead voice cracking beneath the pressure of the fear that had been building slowly in your stomach, since you awoke in this bed._ _

__The man sighs before nodding. “I’ll see about getting you a change of clothes then I’ll show you around the bureau” Before you can question why you are in a bureau and what kind of bureau it was exactly. A nurse arrives shortly after his departure. Holding a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes. She offers to help you get dressed but you refuse wanting to do it yourself. She leaves you alone in your room. Your grab the clothes and wondering into the bathroom that is in your room._ _

__You don't mean to but your eyes land on the mirror and stay there as you look over the bruises and injuries that the demon left on your skin. You remove the hospital gown from your body and just stare at your bare body. Nasty, dark bruises claim patches of your skin. The cut on your busted lip is now covered by a newly forming scab. Your swollen eyes has gone down a little but is still dark in color. The one injury that strikes you deep down are the handprint bruises on your throat. You could almost feel his hands on you again, panic shows its ugly face and shallow breathes leave you. Your eyes begin to glow and your skin feels hotter. Your panic and fear awakes the primal instincts of your hell hound side. You had the urge to hide away from everyone._ _

__His words still haunt you._ _

__“ _I’ll be coming for you little hound_ ”_ _

__“ _That’s a promise_ ”_ _

__Like a broke record they continue to replay over and over in your mind. Feeding your fear and panic. Which in return fuels your powers. Little flames are beginning to cover your hands and travel up your arms._ _

__A faint knock on your room door, snaps you out of the downward spiral you were slowly taking. You have force your eyes away from the mirror and get dressed quickly, ignoring the pain of your injuries. Rushing out without so much as another glance towards the glass object. You don't dare leave the room until the panic and fear has settled down and you've pushed the demon as far from your thoughts as you could. Just as you reached for the handle, the flames are gone and your body temperature has lowered down to that of a normal human._ _

__“Sorry, getting dressed was a little difficult” You lie. The elderly man just shook his head. “It's quite alright” He looks at you his eyes locked on yours. Their is a tiny glimpse of something in his eyes, as if he can sees through your lie. But he doesn't directly state anything to clearly dictate that, instead when he opens his mouth to speak. All that comes out is._ _

__“I am Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, and this is the bureau of paranormal research and defense.”_ _

__Had this been under any other circumstances you would've thought him crazy. But seeing as you're a hell hound, you are a supernatural creature. You just nod and mentally write down some questions for after the tour of this place._ _

__The whole facility is gigantic to say the least. There are so many rooms, and different areas that all come together to make this bureau a whole. There were rooms down each hallway for the agents and people who live here. There is a cafeteria connected to a kitchen, both have to be bigger than most houses you have seen in your life._ _

__There are at least three different training room, one was a room with punching bags and weights for simply working out. The next is a shooting range full of different guns and even crossbows and bows to try out. And last but not least, there is the largest of the three rooms which has a arena in it. For practicing hand to hand combat._ _

__The many of the hallways are full of rooms. For agents who actually reside here in the bureau instead of anywhere else._ _

__There was a library full of books, most of the books look old and worn. But you could only begin to imagine the knowledge each book held. It sparked a interest in you and a feeling of sadness. This reminded you of your job, which in turn reminded you of what happened. Your thoughts swiftly raced to your family, your parents. What would they think? Did they know you were okay? Or were they spending each moment worrying, turning the rest of their naturally colored hair grey from stress? Would you be able to see them again?_ _

__You'd had been so distracted by your thoughts. You hadn't noticed the most unique thing in the room. You nearly jumped out of your body and into another dimension, hearing him speak._ _

__“(Y/n) (L/n)” You turned shocked as you heard him speak your name and listened at what could only be described as a humanoid fish person. Listed off facts about you like he had a Wikipedia page on your life._ _

__You opened your mouth to speak but found you couldn't find any words to speak to the creature, wait - was it rude to refer to him as that? You were a hellhound but that didn't stop you from being person. You ended up simply closing your mouth and staring at him. He tilted his head, his webbed hands were pressed against the glass of the rather large tank-room he resided in._ _

__“That is Abe” The professor spoke filling the silence you two left in the room. “Well, Abraham sapien. He was taken by in by the bureau, name taken from the paper attached to the tank” The professor approached the tank, tapping the small scrap of paper attached to the bottom of the tank. “1865, April 14. The day of Abraham lincoln assassination.” He began to explain more into how Abraham had came to this bureau. He is briefly interrupted by Abe’s request for him to turn the pages. You realized there were three books in front of his tank. Each looked to be more than halfway through._ _

__“Abraham does enjoy his fair share of literature.” He said as he processed to turn the page of each book. You watched the way Abe’s skimmed over the pages. You don't doubt for a second that he already finished reading the pages. While you were still wrapping your mind around this situation. The thought of having a friend, was a welcomed one._ _

__Abe’s eyes shift over to you and he smiles. A simple gesture with kindess behind it. You always considered yourself a fast reader, but he was on a whole other level. You wondered what he was reading, before you could ask. The professor walked over to you, placing his hand on your arm. “There is one last place, we should go before going back to your room” What could possibly be left this place was incredible in size. Where was this place? How had you never heard of it? After a moment of thinking it over, the government would probably try to cover up a organization like this. No way they would want citizens knowing about this. Still, how were they hiding this? What did the building look like on the outside you wondered._ _

__The professor led you out of the library. Your mind was spiraling, thoughts of this places, your old life rushing around in your brain almost overwhelming you. You could feel about a million questions just on the edge of your lips. You would hold back until this tour was over. You trusted the professor to at least answer some of your questions. As you walked beside him, mentally writing down the important questions. Parents, first. Job, Second. When you’d be able to leave, third. How the hell this place is hidden? Fourth. Where were yo-_ _

__Your train of thought, came to a revolting halt. When a rather angry looking man approached you and the professor with three men following behind you._ _

__You flinched as the man who appeared to be the figure of authority among the group. Pointed his finger straight at you. The words that left his mouth, were enough to make you feel cold inside._ _

__“I want **that thing** locked up”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

“I want **that thing** locked up” 

You stood, unable to react. Wait? What? Why did he want to lock you up? While you stood still as a statue. The professor stepped forward, calmly addressing this man as if he hadn’t just stated he wanted you in a cell. You were amazed by how the professor talked this man down to a state of semi calmness. He directed the man into a nearby room. The second the door slide shut behind them you, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. 

The feeling of fear rooted itself into your stomach, spreading all through your body. A emotion you’d come quite attached to lately. Deciding just standing into the middle of the hallway isn’t too pleasant.You scanned the area for somewhere to sit. You spotted a row chairs and you slowly walk over, planting yourself into the chair. 

All you could do now was wait. 

__________

It’d had been hours. And it didn’t help that due to your newly enhanced senses. You could clearly hear their seemly endless argument. The professor was trying his best but he might as well been talking to a cement wall. Manning seemed absolutely determined to have you locked away. 

Apparently the fire you had started within the house, that you were held captive had spread into the surrounding forest creating a wild fire. And the flames you created proved strong enough to nearly consumed more than one third of the forest. The firefighters who arrived to put it out, had struggled as the flames almost seemed to fight the water trying to life as long as they could before they eventually submitted to the strength of the water. No humans were injured but the forest had taken some severe damage and many animals that didn’t outrun the fire were killed. It was even stranger when the police couldn’t find out what started the fire. 

This incident had Manning believing a creature like you shouldn't have any kind of freedom, especially with the power you held inside you. While the professor believed you could learn to control your powers with the proper help and time. Also stating you could be a valuable addition to the bureau once you've mastered your powers. So far the argument on Manning and discussion on the professor's has been like two parallel lines. They will never intersect. Neither man agreeing with the other’s idea or coming to any kind of compromise. Nor was neither of the men’s resolve crumbling. The longer the talk continued the more the pit of fear inside you grew. 

You flinched jumping out of your chair when the door opened and Manning stormed out. The professor following behind him as quickly as he could. A stern, harsh expression resting on Manning’s face. 

“Enough! This is pointless!” Once again he is pointing at you, while he uses his other hand to motion to the three men he brought with him. “Get her.”

The men moved without hesitation approaching you, in perfect sync with each other. A wall of muscle heading straight towards you. This couldn’t be happening. The fear inside of you mingled with a bundle of unknown emotions. Your body begins to tense up and you feel as if your mind is surrounded by fog. Your thought process is scrambled. Your thought process is scrambled and unclear. You can only manage to focus on your own fear.One of the agent reaches for you, his hand wrapping around your wrist. A second later he jolts away, grunting loudly. The flesh of his hand looked red and irritated. 

You swiftly glance down to your arm to see steamrolling off your own flesh. You open your mouth to speak, to apologize. But instead of actual actual words, a snarl rips it way out of your throat. A deep rumble from built up from within your chest. A completely primal sound. 

The instincts of your newly awoken supernatural self, take control. You can’t fight this, but you aren’t sure you want to. Your mind feels so hazy, and you have the biggest urge to run and hide. But you would fight if you had to. No one was going to take anyway your freedom. The steam is slowly replaced by flames that flow over your body, covering every inch. The flames nip and growl at the air as they grow more vicious. Flickering with new born life. The sight of the flames is almost too bright. 

The man steps back in shock, mouth hanging open as he tries to process what is happening before his eyes. The other two agent step back only to pull their guns out and aim them right at you. Forcing more snarls from your lips. You direct your attention towards them. You can see the slight hesitation in their movements and the bubbling fear in their eyes. Manning looks shocked but something tells you, he was expecting you to have some kind of incident like this. The professor turns to Manning. 

“This is unnecessarily, tell your men to stand down now. She is scared. We must calm her down” Even with seeing you like this. The professor, a man you just met is trying to defend you and your freedom. The thought almost comforts you. But the feeling of fear has fueled your supernatural side to this point of defensive actions. Manning scoffs and shakes his head. 

“That isn’t fear. She just doing what’s natural. For things like her. For monsters.” **Things? Monsters?** Another feeling was rising up to join your fear. Anger. How dare he speak so lowly of you? It’s not like he understood how you felt or was even trying to. He just wanted to locked you up and throw away the key forever. Hell, he probably wanted to kill you more than anything else. His offer of locking you up must be the most (For lack of a better term) peaceful suggestion he could think of. 

You take a few steps back, dropping down to a crouching position. A stream of flames jump from your arm to the floor traveling across the floor, leaving only small trail smoke behind in it’s awake. It flows past the three agents heading straight towards it’s target. Full of anger. Though no longer attached to you. The flames strengthen from your emotions. Growing in size and fury. The temperature in the hallway seems heightened, as the flame radiate a generous amount of heat into the area. The flames were mere inches from consuming Manning and leaving a pile of ashes. A man stood in front of Manning the flames hitting him instead. 

You gasped as the flames died out of his flesh, no noticeable injury upon his skin. You recognized him as the person who saved you before. “Did I miss something important?” He spoke casually as if you weren’t covered in flames with multiple guns aimed at you. He took a few steps forward approaching you. For each step he took, you took some backwards. You let out a growl directed towards him, he looked completely unfazed. 

“This how you greet someone who saved you? It'd be a sight to see what you do to someone you hate” Really? He was joking at a time like this? Annoyed by his attitude towards this situation. Thoughts of thanking him vanished from your mind. You just wanted to get out of this place. You were ready to just take off down the hallway. Those agent wouldn't just shoot him down to get you. At least you hoped they wouldn't. 

He picks up the pace of his steps, reaching for your arm before you can flee back any further. You stare at his hand, fingers wrapped firmly around your forearm. His grip is tight enough to keep you from moving but not quite enough to hurt. He steps in front of you his large stature blocking your view of anyone but him. You try to remove your arm from his hold, but the effort seems futile. 

Looking up only to see a slight smirk on his lips. You snarl at him and your flames lash out, curling up his hand and crawling up his arm all the way to his shoulder. He just continues to stare at you. He calm yet smug expression. Annoys you and spurs on your flames to grow hotter and stronger. You try to push your flames as much as you can, his whole body is engulfed in your flames and he hasn't even flinched once. After a few moment of sustaining this state of trying to somehow break his immunity to your flames. Because the instincts inside of you are flaring up, telling you to take down an adversary by any means necessary so you can get away. The strain put upon your body from using your powers so much after only just discovering them has caught up with you. The flames die down slowly as your body’s exhaustion wins over your supernatural instincts. The strength given to you by your powers fade and the only thing you can focus on now is your fear. 

“I don’t want to be locked away.” It’s a soft whisper that leaves your lips. You can’t find it in yourself to speak any louder. You felt helpless and afraid. Just speaking now felt like a great obstacle. These powers you had. You didn’t know if you should be grateful to be able to protect yourself or afraid of the capabilities of these new found powers. You didn’t want to hurt people, but how could you stop yourself from having outbursts like this. You didn’t want to be locked away, cut off from the world. Left to waste away in a cell for who knows how long. But could you ensure other’s would be safe with you roaming around freely, well as free as roaming around the bureau could be. 

You knees buckled and you would’ve fallen if it hadn’t been for you so called saviour. He wrapped his arm around your waist. Pushing your body against his own to steady you. Under any other circumstances or situation you would've been flustered. Whereas in this moment, you were overwhelmed by the sea of emotions swirling inside of your mind, your exhaustion, and the lingering pain of injuries left by the demon. If Manning took you now, you don't think you'd to able to resist him. 

“Don´t worry. Manning is all bark and no bite” He mumbles to you. He held you close for a few moments until you felt strong enough to stand on your own. He steps out of your personal space and stays close enough to help you if it’s required. You can see the professor talking to Manning, his hand on the man’s arm. The expression now presence on Manning’s face is one terror and shock. He seems to be nodding at whatever the professor is saying. 

“Fine. You have one month.” Manning says before storming away. The three agents holstered their gun and follow after him. The professor turns his focus towards you. “You will begin training soon to learn how to control your powers. Hellboy, you will be attending each session with her. Incase things get out of hand. You are the only one who won’t be harmed by her flames. You can subdue her if need be.” The professor speaks with a serious tone. Though he intends to try and help you, he will not let you endanger others if he can stop it. You cast your eyes towards Hellboy...that was certainly a very interesting yet unoriginal name. You wouldn’t have to wonder why he was named that. 

The professor snatches your attention away when he begins speaking again. 

“Now let us return to your room. You should get some rest.” When the professor begins walking away, you spare one last glance at hellboy who doesn’t seem to thrilled with this new information thrust upon him. You moved as quickly as your body would let you following after the professor. Trying to picture what your life was gonna be like now and what exactly would this place have in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions of names for the demon?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week, and so far the only thing you had done was rest. The professor refused to let you train until you have your body some time to recover. As much as you hating doing nothing. You were grateful to be given the chance to heal and recover before beginning whatever this training was. 

You spent most days in your bed, someone delivering you meals throughout the day. Your nights hadn't been plagued by nightmares, hopefully the demon had lost interest. But part of you knew that was foolish thinking. The more you thought of him, the more fear piled up inside you, like a infestation upon your heart and mind. 

When being alone got to hard and you felt panic nipping at your heels. You would find yourself in the library with Abe. You knew he was curious but he never tried to pry. The only thing he'd ask for was your assistance in turning the pages of his books, and you'd spend as much time as you could reading with him before someone found you and escorted you back to your room. Stating you needed as much bed rest as you could get before you started training. 

You didn't see much of the professor, you assumed he was a very busy man. You didn't see much of Hellboy either. But, you sure as hell heard about him. Agents who had hushed talks about him near your room. You couldn't help but eavesdrop with your new heightened hearing. Their whispers weren't safe from your ears. Sometimes people were just amazed by him, some were freaked out or hated his personality, or some merely spoke of the latest creature to fall to his hand. These talks just made you intrigued. 

Who exactly was the demon who saved you? So far, your first impression of him was a smug, laid back person. Saying you hadn’t enjoy his attitude towards the whole situation the other day was a massive understatement. Still, you would at least give him a chance, you weren’t write him off like other just because of what he was. You’d let him show you who he was, plus you weren’t exactly normal. You were still adjusting to the fact you weren’t human, and you would hate for anyone to look at you or think of you differently just because of what you were instead of who you were. If someone hated you for who you were, then what could you do about that, the thought didn’t bother you much. But someone hating you just for being a hell hound. You didn’t like the feeling that settled in you when the thought crossed your mind. 

You shook your head, as you sat up in your bed. You had been moved into your own room, though anyone taking a look at it wouldn’t have known it belonged to anyone besides the fact you were currently residing in the bed. No personal touches. It was just a plain room. A dresser, twin sized bed, a bathroom connected to the room with a small shower. It wasn’t much, it was just what you needed and nothing more. 

A knock on your door had interrupted your sleep. You stretched groaning as the movement washed away the drowsy feeling from your new awoken body. Moving your way towards the door, goosebumps raising on your skin each second your bare feet made contact with the floor. “Coming” You spoke to notify whoever was by the door, you were coming to open the door. 

Well you certainly hadn’t been expecting to see him again so soon. “Do you need something?” The question left your lips with a harsher edge than you meant for it to be. You were still too tired to care. He seemed unfazed by your anger laced words. 

“Good morning sunshine” You resisted the urge to growl as he let himself into your room. He over your room a once over before turning to face you. “You have a boring room” You rolled your eyes, swallowing your own sarcastic comment, he couldn’t be any better at stating the obvious. 

“I asked you a question” You pushed your room shut turning to face him. He seemed so out of place in this bright white room, he was like a big red beacon. Despite your irritated feeling towards him, you still had the curious urge to stare at his shaved down horns or his large hand. As much as he seemed to just rub you the wrong way, he intrigued you far beyond what you feel comfortable with admitting. 

“Oh yeah. Time for training sunshine. Dad told me to come get you” You were confused, his dad was here? You thought people here either didn’t have families or never saw them. Also looking at him, you wondered what his dad looked like, then the thought of meeting another demon kindled a small bit of fear in your stomach. “Your dad? How did you get to see him?” Truth be told, you wanted to bombard him with questions and demand answers. There was still so much you didn’t know and you hated that. 

Hellboy looked at you with a look full of disbelief. As if he expected you to know his father. At least two minutes passed of you and him just staring. You felt more annoyed and angered with each second that passed. But once again you were confused as he began chuckling and shook his head. 

“The professor is my father” What. Your brain seemed to being work a mile a minute as if that statement was a complex equation it had to solve. You tried to think of multiple possible explanations. The professor being with a demon? Seems unlikely. Then it clicked. Hellboy had to be adopted. “He adopted you?” You hoped it didn’t seem rude, you meant it was harmless curiosity. He didn’t looked offended and just nodded in response to the question. You waited a few seconds, wasn’t he going to tell you had exactly that had happened? 

“You should change” Pointing towards you. “Don’t think you want to wear that” You looked down realizing you were in a tank top and shorts. You prefer dressing light when you slept, you definitely couldn’t wear said articles of clothing to this session of training. You didn’t have any idea, what you would be doing. You walked over to the dresser in your room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. The combination seemed practical for training. You walked into your bathroom, getting dressed as quickly as you could. The bruises on your body now mutiple colors, though unpleasant to look at it was a sign they were healing. You tried to ignored your sore body in favor of getting out of the bathroom as fast as you could. You didn’t want to see yourself in the mirror. When you walked out, you made you way over to your bed, folding the clothes you had slept in leaving them on a neat pile on the bed. 

“Alright, sunshine. Let’s go” You heard hellboy’s voice, you directed your gaze towards the sound of his voice. Finding him standing in your doorway, clearly waiting on you. “Quit calling me that” You glared at him, a low growl leaving your lips. “Why? It suits your bright personality.” Ugh, he was driving you up a wall on purpose. You swore it. You just admitted defeat for now and walked past him out into the hallway. Determined to leave him behind, only to stop after putting some distance between you two. You didn’t know the area as well as him. You would have to reluctantly depend on him to guide you through the area. You took a deep breath and turned around, catching sight of him strolling towards you with a smirk. 

“What’s the problem? I thought you were ready to leave me in the dust” How could one person be so infuriating? You forced a small smile onto your lips, you could tell he knew it was fake and seemed to be enjoying every second he annoyed you. “I decided to live up to my bright personality” Voice laced in sarcasm, like a fence covered in barb wire. He laughed, and even had the nerve to pat you on the head, before he took the lead. Staying a few steps ahead of you, you try not to get offended or distract by the agents who stared at you both as you passed by. 

You faintly remember where he is leading you, recalling the area from the tour the professor had given you. He was leading you towards the three training rooms. He passed the two smaller ones, stopping at the largest which had a arena. The room itself had to be a big as at least three one story houses together. It had a ring with was on a platform beneath it, that raised a few feet off the ground, clearly where most of the more intense fighting took place. Besides that, there were large mats on the floor around the room, making for practicing or sparring, instead of actual fights. Against the right wall were shelves which held a small collection of weapons. 

The tour you had before with the professor had been brief, his main goal was to quickly get you back in your bed to get some rest. Despite it being interrupted by manning. Now this time you could take in the scenery and details within this room. 

“You must be (Y/n) (L/n), I’m katrina and I will be your trainer” You turned to face a woman, who could only be described as beautiful but deadly. She had certain amount of grace in her step that was admirable, along with an aura that seemed to demand attention and respect. She approached you and looked you up and down. You suddenly felt the need to impress her, or was that just you wishing to be like her. A confident, strong woman who held authority in every sense of the word. You were a little nervous, hopefully she wasn’t as deadly as she seemed. 

“I will start off with basics, first we must build up your tolerance, you can’t control your emotions but you learn how to deal with them. WIthout having incidents like the one the professor informed me about” She seemed ready to get this training session going. She looked at hellboy, and gesture to the side of the room. She clearly wanted him nearby but not in the way of whatever she was planning. 

After he moved towards where she had motioned to, you watched her approached a mat. She stood on one end and gesture for you to do the same across from her. You swear your stomach was doing flips, it felt like it took all your willpower to not tremble while you walked over to the spot she wanted you in. 

“Today we will start off with seeing what triggers your outbursts and try to work you through staying calm despite the situation.” You felt a chill run through you, she wanted to do what? Thoughts of the demon flashed in your mind, his burnt flesh, burnt because of you, and the forest fire you had started, and the way you had been so ready to leave manning as nothing more than a pile of ashes. All prime example of how dangerous your new powers could be and she wanted to purposely try to force you into a situation where you’ll resort to using your powers. 

“No.” You shook your head and locked eyes with her. She made no comment but the harshness of her gaze on you said everything she could’ve with words. Despite feeling weak in her presence, you didn’t want to back down. Even now this small interaction was triggering something deep within you. You had to fight the growing impulse to growl at her. You still could not adjust to the new instincts you felt, telling you had to react to every situation. Every threat or possible one had to be met with anger or equal hostility. When surrounded you either need to take someone down with you or you should ran and find somewhere to hide. New people and places should be approached with extra caution. It was **‘fight or flight’.**

“I believe I am the trainer and you’re suppose to follow my orders” Her tone could cut through steel, the absolutely establishment of dominance in her voice had your instincts telling you to back down and obey. 

You trembled (though if it was fear or anger you didn't know) as she took a few steps forward, and continued to stare you down. This time you didn’t fight the snarl that ripped it’s way from your mouth, but it sounded weak even to you. 

“You will follow my orders, **is that clear?** ” The feeling of defeat settled over you like a cruel blanket. You nodded and shifted your gaze somewhere else unable to keep eye contact with her. Had the professor really decided to hire her as your trainer? 

You had a feeling these training sessions were going to be an interesting process.


	5. Chapter 5

_Keep running, gotta keep running. You chanted in your head, as your lungs burned from nothing have enough oxygen and your legs were sore from pushing them past any normal exercise or work out you had ever done. The area around you was too quiet, amplifying any noise that occurred. The dark cover of night, made it hard to make out anything, but you knew you were in a forest. Despite nothing attack you or intending to do you any harm at the moment. You knew better, you had to run. This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t okay._

_Sweat covered your body and made your clothes cling to your body. Why, why, why was this happening? You had to stop despite wanting to desperately to continue and force more distance between you and whatever your instincts were demanding you run from so franticly. You took big gulps of air, trying to force as much oxygen into you body within a short time. You refused to stay in one spot for too long. You needed to run._

_As you were crouched down, beside a tree leaning against it. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, you started counting in you mind, anything beyond a minute would be too long. Too risky. Too dangerous._

_“Little hound” It was a hiss, a whisper that you heard so clearly, he could had been right beside you. You looked around wishing the darkness would vanish, it was strange how you could see yourself and this tree but anything more that a foot or two ahead of you was shrouded in darkness. You stood and took off, stumbling your first few steps as your legs nearly give out. To tell the truth, you had no idea how they continue to hold you up and support your frantic pace. A laugh echoed through the area._

_“This is my domain, I control what happens. Your dreams are mine, little hound. You will never be able to escape me in here”_

_You shrieked as you body went stiff and you couldn’t move, couldn't struggle. All you could do was blink. You watched as the darkness faded away, followed by the trees, grass, and the whole area faded away. Leaving you in a room, similar to the cellar you had been in before._

_You heard something dragging across the ground, and suddenly cold, hard cuff snapped around your wrists and ankles. You realized you could move but now you were restrained in a different manner. Long chains with cuffs attached to the ends were now ensured you weren’t going anywhere._

_“Watching you run is so delightful. But nothing quite compares to seeing you face to face. The look of terror on your face is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed. I just love it” His words made you sick, as did his appearance. His flesh was still burnt, patches of it healing slowly but his flesh still looked deformed. He strolled over to you slow as one sided smirk on his injured lips. He purposely caressed your face with his burnt hand when he reached you. Slowly dragging the rough flesh across your cheek. You tried to lean your head away from his hand - which resulted in him wrapped his injured hand around your throat._

_“I don’t like it when you disobey me. Makes me angry” He emphasized the word by tightening his hold on your throat with a damn smile now replace the smirk on his lips. It was weird seeing the one side of his lips curled up while the other side was burned so badly you could see his teeth, through gaps burnt into his skin._

_He begins gently stroking your face with his hand, while his other hand is still holding a firm grip on your throat. Each time he made his grip tighter, you were forced to experience your airway being cut off and the oxygen in your lungs wasn’t enough and soon they were craving more. The burning sensation from before return, you were almost accustom to it now._

_“I’m sorry it’s taking me longer to come get you then I’d like it to” He was talking as if they two of one were having a casual conversation. Like he wasn’t choking you while caressing your face in a strangely loving way. “I long for us to be reunited, so we can do this in person” He laughed before leaning forward as he let go of your throat, watching you gasp for air. He pressed his lips to your throat before biting down on your flesh hard. You flinched, struggling with dealing with the pain and trying to get the appropriate amount of oxygen in your lungs again._

_“You know, your dreams aren’t the only thing that are mine” It couldn’t be more obvious what he meant._

_“Wake up. Wake up.” You began chanting to yourself, trying to escape your own subconscious prison. He just laughed again, before licking the exact same spot he had bitten. “Only I can let you out little hound”_

_“But you’ll have to beg me. Really plead for it.” You battled with the thought of begging him versus staying here with him. Neither was pleasant but only one would allow you to escape him at least for now._

_“Please” Despite it leaving your mouth is a pathetic whine, he shook his head, before walking backwards a few feet just so he could stare at you while this occurred. “Please. Please let me wake up” Again he shook his head, smile no longer on his lips as if your display was not exciting for him._

_“Please! Please I just wake to wake up! Please let me wake up! I just want to be wake!” Your pleads soon turned to sobs. You began to stutter still trying to force words out, anything that would be enough for him to let you wake. “Please! Please! P-please!” You vision blurred and you didn’t even need it to know he was smirking as he spoke._

_“Anything for you, my little hound”_

__________________________

You shot up from your bed, tears falling down your cheek and choked hiccups leaving your lips, you cried until no more tears would fall. Sleep along with the thought of staying in this bed or your room, weren’t appealing. You got out of your bed and made your through the bureau as quietly and quickly as you could, despite it being night they were still many agents roaming around and some returning from missions. 

You passed by the training rooms and your mind quickly thought of katrina, you didn’t dislike nor did you like her. The past few days, her training sessions had consisted of her trying her hardest to push you to the edge of your self control. Testing what brought your flames out fastest. Hellboy had to step in a few times when she went a little too far and you were ready burn down the whole bureau. He would just pick you up and hold you until your flames died down, you always felt ashamed after you calmed down. For having kicked, clawed and growled at him while he held you. Like a child being held by their parent as they had a tantrum. Hellboy just seemed amused, saying you were just one feisty woman. 

You signed in conflicted relief as you reached where you wanted to be. The library. Reading a book might calm you down, plus the calm atmosphere within the library was what made it your favorite place in this whole bureau. It had become routine for you to come to the library after training, well after you showered and changed into more comfortable clothes you would retreat to the library if you weren’t too exhausted. The last few days had tricked you into believing the demon had lost interest as he hadn’t invaded your dreams and you slept peaceful. You guess tonight he had decided to destroy your foolish thoughts that he was done with you. 

You wondered what exactly it would take for him to leave you alone, you didn’t want to think about that nor did you want to think about him. So you opted for shoving those thoughts as far into your mind as you could and ignoring them. You walked into the library, noticing Abe right away as he was staring at you. You waved at him before approaching the nearest shelf and grabbing the first book your eyes had landed on. You sat in your usually seat, a chair you had pulled over to Abe’s tank. You two would usually read together you’d turn the pages of his books for him. You both usually made conversation by talking about the book you reading or one of the books he was. He was slowly becoming a friend to you. 

“Good evening (Y/n), May I ask what reason you are up this late for?” You could hear the concern, loud and clear in his voice. You muster up the best smile you can manage and gesture to the book in your hands. “The need for a good read struck me, that’s all” Hoping he’d leave it at that. 

“Your eyes are puffy and red, indicating you’ve been crying. I am safe in assuming you’re lying. What really brings you to the library this late?” You realize how foolish you were to hope he’d leave it alone, reading this book out in the hallway seems tempting, but that would only draw more unwanted attention and questions.

You shrugged. “I just wish to read this book” You open it up and tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on you as you stared at the first page, taking in the words though you knew you weren’t truly reading them. 

“Abe, I promise I’m fine, there is nothing for you to worry about” You hate the way the lie is so obvious. You hate the way he just nods and goes back to looking at his own books without another question even though you can particularly feel the concerned emotions radiating off of him. Maybe one day you’d tell him, that day sure as heck wouldn’t be any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I was busy with school and moving to a new state. I had to out this story on the back burner for awhile, I hope you all can forgive me for making you wait. I will be focusing more on writing this story, I am excited for continuing writing for everyone who enjoys this story.

“Again” You had never despised a word so much, as you did in this moment. Hellboy had to step again until you calmed down. He usually had to hold you while you kicked, clawed and growled at Katrina. And as alway you felt frustrated and drained physically along with emotionally. Katrina usually ended the training session after needing hellboy to get involved. But today she seemed content with forcing you to continue. 

“I am a little disappointed in how easily you give in to your powers” She almost sounded disgusted, you were unclear on how you felt about her before, but now you were sure you hated her. Part of you knew this was suppose to being helping, teaching you how to learn self control. But so far all it had done was left Hellboy with claw marks on his arms. Oh yeah, you had discovered the fact you had claws and fangs, something that came along with your other powers. You always felt guilty for scratching Hellboy, whenever he was forced to intervene, you were at the point of almost feral rage and urges. If he hadn’t been there who knows what you could’ve done to katrina. No matter how unafraid she seemed during your little episodes, she certainly didn’t have the strength to fight you off. 

You sighed as Hellboy put you back down. As soon as you feet were on the ground again, you shook your head. “I’m tired, I’m going back to my room” You didn’t want to continue simply as that. You turned and walked towards the door. You only made it a few steps when you felt a hand grip your wrist tight almost painfully. You looked back to see katrina with an angered expression on her face.

“You will **listen** to me” You could see the way her face was turning a faint red hue. She was usually a very collected, cool person. Except when you didn’t listen or comply to whatever she wanted. She had her beauty you’d give her that, but beyond all that she seemed bitter and very controlling. Your doubts about who exactly hired this woman were bouncing around in your head. 

“I said **again.** So we will continue until I say we are do-” She never got to finished her sentence as Hellboy grabbed her hand and forcefully moved her away from you. Not enough to hurt her, just enough she got the message to not grab you like that. She looked shocked, it took a moment to recollect herself. Her expression shifting back into a more neutral state only then did she try to speak. 

“She needs some rest. We can continue later” His voice had a slight edge to it. You felt his hand on your back as he lead you and himself out of the training room, leaving katrina alone. You knew she had to absolutely pissed off now. You were too exhausted to care, besides dealing with training sessions and struggling to learn how to control your own powers. You had been dealing with the demon in your dreams, well nightmares. 

Some night he would be nice enough just to leave you restrained in sometimes in chains, rope, or more unique - for lack of a better term- restraints. One night he had tied you up in barb wire and it had felt so real, so painful. He had just sat in front of you watching as you struggled, screaming and crying for what felt like endless hours. Then there were the nights, you have to run and try to get away from him. Like a twisted game of hide and seek. Each time it was a different location, always so dark you could barely make out any of your surroundings as you had to try to escape him. And just like before, every night he wouldn’t let you wake up until you begged him.

You didn’t know how long you could put up with this, but who could you tell and what could they do about him invading your mind while you slept? It felt like you were alone in this. You felt like you were drowning under the pressure of everything you were dealing with. The only time you felt at least somewhat okay was when you retreated into the library after enduring yet another encounter with the demon. You knew Abe wanted to know what was wrong but you refused to answer any of his questions. Content with reading books while trying to keep your thoughts away from the demon and whatever you had to experience that night while asleep. 

Now as Hellboy walked with you, the thought of what you’d have to endure just to get some sleep, left you feeling hopeless. The brief idea of begging the demon for a night of peaceful slumber bounced around in your head. The power he held over you, was overwhelming. He had completely control over your dreams and how long you slept. You wondered why he didn’t just make sure you stayed asleep, he seemed to like tormenting you, every night promising soon he’d be coming for you. 

You wished your body didn’t need rest, that you could stay awake and avoid any interactions with the demon. Glancing at Hellboy, you think, you could tell him. **Maybe** he would help, he had saved you once. Just as the two of you reach your room, you open your mouth to speak, _to plead_ , to **practically beg** him to somehow save you again from the demon still terrorizing you. But the words are stuck, tangled in your throat, the only thing that leaves your lips is a weak whimper. Hellboy raises a eyebrow at you and you try again to say something, anything to alert him of what has been happening. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” That’s definitely not what you needed or wanted to say, but it seems those are the only words willing to be spoken by you in this moment. You feel frustrated and yet so very afraid. If you couldn’t even ask for help how would you rid yourself of your tormentor. You retreated into your room, shutting the door before Hellboy could even respond. 

You looked at your bed, the pillow and blanket calling to you, while your brain yelled at you to stay awake to fight sleep as long as you could. It was pointless to fight something your body needed. You approached the bed slowly before lying down. Your hands tremble as you pull the blanket over your body and settle into a comfortable position. Tears blur your vision as you stare at the ceiling, one shaky breath later you close your eyes, and let yourself slip into slumber. 

______________

_You are sitting in a chair, on the porch on some house. There a vast surrounding area of nothing but grass and trees. The sun is shining in the sky and the weather is fair. Temperature just perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Beside your chair is a table with two cups of what looks like and smells like tea. You sigh and wait for something to happen, since the demon had gained such control over your dreams, you were fully aware of what happened in each and every one. It wasn’t a fuzzy memory when you woke up or something you could barely recall. No, you’d remember every second of every nightmare he inflicted upon you. Now you were waiting for this peaceful environment to slip away and leave you in darkness._

_You nearly snap your neck when you heard his humming. He was sitting in the chair on the other side of the table. Humming the same song he had when he tried to burn you alive, he was smiling and lifting one of the cups to his lips._

_He takes a slow slip. “Not as good as the real stuff” He turns his head towards you noticing your gaze directed at him. “Admiring my good looks” He jokes, gesturing to his healing wounds. “Any wound would have been gone long before now. But the flames of a hellhound are truly devastating they can eat away at the very essence of any person or thing. Burning them from the inside out. I am very lucky I escaped from that house.” You wondered why he was telling you this, while the thought burning him and leaving nothing but a pile of ashes consumed your mind. But in this realm he was in complete control. You wondered if you could meet him again in person but the thought made you heart skip a beat in fear. You still couldn’t control your powers, you doubt you’d be able to fight him, let alone kill him. And even though he was a demon, did you have it in yourself to kill a person?_

_You only felt conflicted and as frustrated as ever. You couldn’t have peace in your own dreams nor in your own life with katrina._

_The demon laugh again. “Life seems so challenging for you little hound. Not enjoying your trainer, I wouldn’t either. She seems like a bitch, bet she wouldn’t act to strong if you truly showed her what you could do” He touched the injured side of his face slowly dragging his hands down it._

_“I don’t want to hurt anyone” You don’t know why you were engaging in conversation with him, nor did you know how he knew of katrina, you didn’t want to think about it. You wanted to get up and run away from this strangely calm area into whatever nightmare await you tonight. You had tried moving earlier, you couldn’t it was like you whole body was numb expect your head and neck, the demon wanted you here for some reason._

_“Hellhounds aren’t born to play nice. Your job to drag souls to hell, your flames are made to bring destruction and chaos. You aren’t a weak human, You are a demon, forged by the devil himself, from the deepest pits of hell. Your very essence is made of darkness.” Those words seized your whole body with fear and disgust, for once not directed towards him no, it’s towards yourself._

_“W-what?” You choke out the word, looking at him. He just chuckles and smiles at you._

_“I rightly assumed you knew nothing about what you are. I decided today we’d have a history lesson.” He leaned back in his seat, taking another sip about he began speaking again. “I am a very old demon, once the right hand man of the big guy before I decided to branch out and have more freedom for myself. I watched as he created hellhounds, such powerful, beautiful creatures. I must admit at first I was jealous of how much he loved hellhounds which was as much as he could love anything. Hellhounds were his precious creation, he had never been more proud, he even put hellhounds in the bodies of humans. It was like his own little joke, corrupting god’s little pets with his own.” That hit you hard, you weren’t even human, you were a demon put into the body of a human by the devil, you wondered who’s body this was and if you had taken their life from them._

_The demon nodded, as if-as if he had heard your thoughts. He smirked and looked at you, reaching across the table briefly tapping your forehead with his fingers. “Everything of you belongs to me in here. I know what you are feeling, what you are thinking. Your mind and heart are mine” He laughs and you desperately try to get up, to get away, even though you know you can’t escape him in here._

_“So to answer your questions, yes the person you are in, was dead the moment the devil put you in their body. Their soul was destroyed, devoured by your fire. The body you’ve been in for years, is just a shell for you.” He continues the conversation casually as if you weren’t struggling for a way out of the chair and away from this illusion of peace he was trying to give you. Once his words sunk in, you sit still unable to process all this new information._

_Your body wasn’t your own, your life wasn’t your own, your parents weren’t yours. You were just a demon. You felt sick and a empty feeling settled within you as tears built up and you began to sob._

_“Hmmm. I guess that’s enough history for now, little hound.” He was still smirking a gleeful expression on his face. “Why don’t I just let you get some sleep” The second those words left his mouth, everything faded away and he was gone. Leaving you in the worst position he had before, alone with your thoughts._

_____________

You wake up, and unlike usually you don’t feel relief. You are beyond distressed with everything. You curled up as tightly as you can, as you cry so intensely your body shakes as you sob. You don’t know how much time passes but you cried until your body couldn’t possibly produce anymore tears. As your vision clears, it’s still late at night. 

For once you don’t feel like retreating into the library, you don’t even want to get out of bed, as you just lie in bed. Watching the minutes pass by, unable to deal with the overwhelming feeling of disgust in your heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I was busy with school and family issues. My dad was sick and in the hospital for awhile, he's gotten better now and I finally graduated so I actually have free time to continue this story, I hope you all haven't lost interest in it.

As much as you wanted to stay in your bed, you couldn’t just hide away in there forever. You woke up the next day, expecting Hellboy to be at your door, telling you to get ready for training. Him not being there threw you off. Today of all days you would’ve of welcome his distracting presence, even the way he knew how to push your every nerve. Feeling irritated would be better than the empty feeling that is festering inside of you. 

Every time you did anything such as walking, or any physical movement, the thoughts of this not being your body flashed through your brain. How were you suppose to deal with this. Maybe he had lied, just to leave you feeling this way, but something told you he hadn’t been. You wished he had kept all that information to himself, you knew he did this on purpose, the truth seemed worse than any torture he could inflict upon you. 

Not yours. Not yours. Not yours. 

The thought swirls in your mind like a broken record, as you leave your room, making your way to the training room, Hellboy must have gone there without you this time. You could admit you felt out of place without him walking beside you. When you reached you training room only to find it occupied by a group of agents, both Hellboy or katrina nowhere in sight. Maybe you could go read with Abe then. That was your only option besides just going back to your room. 

Once again your destination doesn’t have the one you were looking for, Abe isn’t in his tank nor is he anywhere in the library. The only person you find there is the professor who you haven’t had a chance to talk to in awhile, you assumed he was a busy man. 

“Professor” The older man looked up from whatever papers he was reading, smiling at you. “(Y/n) how have you been? I’m afraid I have been too busy to check in on your progress” He directs his gaze back to the paper, though you can tell he is dividing his attention, ready and willing to listen to you. 

“It’s a slow process, but It’s getting better” You lied as you sat in your normal spot by Abe’s tank as you grabbed as book you had previously left next to it the other day. You open the book, flipping through the pages to find where you had left off, it was a book on the history of werewolves. 

“Where are Abraham and Hellboy?” You try to sound disinterested in your own question, as if this wasn’t bugging you as much as it was. You hadn’t expect their presence to be such a big thing in your life in the short period you had known them. Them not being here only made the feeling of emptiness inside you grow. 

Upon hearing a bunch of movement you looked up to see the professor making sure the papers he was reading were in a neat stack before he walked over to Abe’s tank, standing beside you. 

“They are on a mission, so until they are back, you won’t have any training sessions. The mission shouldn’t be that long” He spoke while eyeing Abe’s empty tank. “Also although I told Hellboy anyone else could do this, he specifically asked that you take care of this for him” The professor didn’t clearly state what exactly hellboy had asked of him but there was a small glimmer of amusement within his eyes. 

“Come with me” You follow him without a word or question uttered in his direction. Nerves claiming your throat and any words that would attempt to rise up from it. He lead you through the bureau taking you down a long corridor you'd had ever seen, how the professor passed this by on your tour weeks ago. 

There was a large metal door that resembles that of a vault door, multiple locks were on the door. You were ready to speak now and ask the professor every single question that bounced around in your head. The locks opened, you froze watching as the door moved revealing the room behind it. A dozen cats were residing in the room, some roaming around while other were laying on the bed, you could see some under the bed. You assumed there were some you couldn’t see. You notice besides the bed. There was clothes, crumpled papers on the floor, a few tvs of various sizes on the other side of the room, which were all off at the moment. 

“This is hellboy’s room. He wants you to watch after his cats for him” As the professor spoke it sounded as if he couldn’t figure out why Hellboy had wanted you to take care of his companions. You felt confused, why you? Why would he want you to look after them? You’d definitely be questioning him when he got back. Nearly jumping as one cat hisses and another approached you expecting a similar reaction. You were pleasantly surprised as the small animal tried it’s hardest to climb up your leg. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to refuse Hellboy’s strange request as the cat looked up at you with wide eyes, whiskers and nose twitching. You leaned down gently taking it into your hands. Laughing as it began to licking your fingers. It’s purring seemed to fill the room, washing away any thoughts of negative subjects. The only you wanted to focus on was all of these cats. 

You had turned to tell the professor you would have no problem handling this task, only to find he was gone, he must’ve guessed you had no issue with Hellboy’s wish. You directed your attention back to the cat in your hands. This would certainly be an interesting day, you didn’t even know how many cats he had. 

__________

It was a few hours later, after playing with the cats, you were surprised to find that it only seemed like one really disliked you. Most were disinterested as if they didn’t care much about you or whatever you did. There were quite a few who liked you, and were genuinely eager to play, little furballs full of energy. It was extremely adorable. 

Now you had just left the room, covered in strands of fur the cats had shedded. Small scrapes and claws mark covered various spots on your arms. You found you didn’t care, playing with those cats had been a great distraction. After playing for hours straight, you realized they would need to eat, so you were going to see if you could find some cat food. 

You decided your first stop should be the large cafeteria you’d had since during your brief tour, if you could remember exactly how to get to it. After a few wrong turns and wandering down a few hallways, the thought of the correct pathway to the dining area presented itself in your head. 

As you began your trip in the right direction this time. You stood frozen as a familiar sound flowed into your ears, it might as well been nails on a chalkboard with the way you flinches as the sound completely registered in your mind. 

It was soft, faint. But there. You could feel it in your flesh, sink through your muscles into your bones. Casting chains around your lungs as they felt constricted as you struggled to keep your breath steady and air in your lungs. Someone was humming. 

You turned around and walked as fast as your panicking body would allow you to. Chanting over and over, it was just your imagination. But the sound was growing louder - although at a slow pace it was still a sign the person causing such a melody was approaching. You didn’t understand why you couldn’t calm down, it wasn’t him, it couldn’t be him. 

The need to defeat your fear made you look back. You regretted it instantly. Your fear intensified to an extreme level, your body shook so violently, your legs gave out and your crumbled to the floor. Gasping for air that was leaving your lungs too fast, heart beating in your chest so fast it had to be screaming for you as no words would or could leave your mouth. 

You tried to crawl but your arms decide they are too weak to face the full force of your limitless fear. You lie on the floor, body paralyzed by fear, for all the power you had, he was enough to make you weak. He had the power to do anything he wanted to you, he had your mind, now he had taken your heart. Tears blurred your vision as you watched him approach you with a sick grin on his face. 

“Little hound” Is all he says as he crouches in front of you. His hands reaching out for you. 

No. No. Please no. Awoken by your deep seeded fear. Flames blaze upon your skin and your eyes flash a red hue that matches the fierceness of your fire. You grab his arms in a firm hold, the fear melting into rage and the desire to hurt him. To burn the stain of his existence from this earth. Leaving no trace of him except for a pile of ashes. He reached for you grabbing your arm and like a twig something inside you snapped. Your hand curled around his arm as flames sprung to life on your flesh, lashing out at him viciously. 

He wouldn’t take you. He couldn’t. You wouldn’t let him without a fight. 

A scream left his mouth but it sounded too high to be his voice. In that moment everything fell away - before you was a agent of the bureau, and she ripped her arm away from you screaming as she tried to put on the flames trying to devour her flesh. 

What? - You stood up on shaky legs and reached her, feeling horrified as she flinches away from your touch. Despite that you grab her arm willing the flames to travel from her flesh to your own. The flames slowly died as you looked as her burnt flesh. You felt sick. 

You had hallucinated? He hadn’t been here; It was her the whole time. How messed up was your mind, that his torment stretched from dreams to reality. Even with the flames gone the woman was still screaming. Screaming meant trouble, trouble meant attention. More agents came running - while some were in shock, others stepped in, taking her away from you. You could see the fear and distrust plain as day on their faces. The tension that now filled the air, felt like it could snap any minute, you knew the only thing that kept them from attacking you was your flames. The promise of pain and destruction that followed you now. 

You were so caught up in your own thoughts, you didn’t even notice the professor had arrived until after he was issuing orders to the agents. A few agents took the injured woman to get medical attention. The rest wander off, not before sparing one last glance of disapproval your way. The professor who you had expected a similar reaction out of surprised you as his face held no disgust, fear, or any other negative emotions. He simply looked concerned. He was gentle as he placed his hand against your back and started guiding you, back to your room. 

“What happened?”

The truth flashed in your mind, as you walked, you thought about telling him everything. The demons, the nightmares, now hallucinations. Just like before the words were stuck, twisted in your throat, as if your tongue preferred lies you spoke. 

“It was a accident. I’m still struggling with the flames. It feels like they have a mind of their own.” Although the professor nodded, he gave no indication on whether or not he believed your lie. As you reached your destination, you turned to the professor as you opened your door. “That woman. Tell her I’m sorry.” Once again he only nodded staring at you as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.


End file.
